


woojin log

by junscult



Category: AB6IX (Band), IZONE (Band), K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: a day in the life of park woojin.
Kudos: 3





	woojin log

"i'm sorry ma'am, we're closed." he offered an apologetic smile as he closed the door on the costumer. after receiving a dirty look from the older costumer woojin heaved a sigh. 

sure he loved his job at the bakery, it was aesthetically pleasing and baking and decorating the goods was therapeutic, but the costumers who were the one that made the job harder than it should be.

woojin continued to clean the bakery before actually closing it and leaving to go meet some of his friends. he and his friends agreed to meet up to do something after they all finished their shift.

as always, it was woojin's responsibility to drive and pick everyone up.at first it was yena who would drive everyone around, but somehow that task ended up being woojin's after a while. maybe it was because he was the second one to get his drivers license or maybe because he had a bigger car than yena.

he hoped the duty would be handed over to the next person who'd get their license, because while it was fun driving around, it wasn't as fun having to be the one who had to stay sober while everyone got drunk off their asses and woojin was the one who had to take care of at least three drunk babies (read = adults). 

after finishing his shift and double checking everything to make sure the bakery really was closed, he got into his car and started driving to jihoon's workplace first. he picked jihoon up first because his job was closest to woojin's. 

actually, all of their jobs weren't too far away from eachother, as they all worked in the same city. which did make it easier to meet up more often. the group of four met up at least once a week, most of the times it was just them but sometimes some of their other mutual friends came along.

woojn drove to jihoon's job while humming to a song. 

woojin and jihoon were childhood friends, they were neighbours and we're in the same class every year. they were a really troublesome duo to their teachers as they were known for playing a lot of pranks and being the class clowns, but they were really good students and were always kind to their peers.

after a while woojin had arrived safely at jihoon's job. once he was there, he texted jihoon he had arrived and not too long after receiving jihoon's "ok coming" text, a pink haired boy came out of the restaurant happily walking, almost running, to his best friend's car.

"hey pig, how was work?" right after jihoon closed the door, he shot woojin an angry face.

"how many times do i have to tell you to not call me pig?!" he almost yelled, giving woojin a few hits with his fist. 

the two of them kept bickering until they arrived at the next workplace.

woojin and jihoon met yena and hyewon in their third grade. ever since then the four of them have been inseperable, they're like two sets of twins from the same mother.

"text yena and tell her we're here, ask if hyewon is already there too."

"you're ordering me around as if i haven't already texted her." jihoon answered with a huff, woojin rolled his eyes and laughed.

woojin grabbed his phone and right at that moment he got a phone call from hyewon. "yeah, pig boy and i are outside yena's work." jihoon looked up at the words "pig boy".

"oh, you're with yena? come out fast then bitch." woojin said as he laughed.

"yeah yeah, piglet and i will be waiting in the car." woojin hung up the phone and only just managed to dodge jihoon's fist.

"stop calling me pig, you fat head." the only thing woojin could do in response was laugh, because jihoon looked so cute saying that.

"hey piggie boys!" hyewon exclaimed, the male duo was enthusiastically greeted by the female duo.

"you're just as much of a pig as they are." yena laughed while hyewon shot her a funny look.

"so are you, don't try to act innocent missy." jihoon said while pointing his finger at yena.

"okay anyways, what do y'all wanna do?" woojin asked, he turned to the rest of them. 

"i was thinking barbecue party and game night at our house?" hyewon suggested while taking a look at everyone's reactions.

"sure, i'm in." jihoon said, yena and woojin nodded in agreement as well.

and so they drove to yena and hyewon's house, barbequed and played games all night long. 

it eventually got so late, jihoon and woojin decided to sleep over. plus woojin had drunk alcohol, so he wouldn't be able to drive him and jihoon home.

the concept of woojin and jihoon sleeping over at yena and hyewon's was nothing new as they had slept over countless times, they even had their own toothbrushes and closet.

the morning after went as any morning was for them, there were only two more people with them during breakfast.


End file.
